Usuari Discussió:BroOk
Els quatre primers passos: 1. Crea la teva pàgina d'usuari: aquest és el millor lloc per a presentar-te i que els demés puguin conèixer-te (i a més practicar l'edició wiki!). 2. Afegeix un logotip: aprèn a crear un logotip i després fes clic ací per a afegir-lo al wiki. Crea un article en aquest wiki: width=30 3. Crea els teus 10 primers articles: utilitza la caixa ubicada a la dreta per a crear deu pàgines, començant cada una amb pocs paràgrafs. Per exemple, si estàs iniciant un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podràs crear un article per a cada un dels personatges principals. 4. Edita la Portada: inclou enllaços interns als deu articles que acabes de crear i realitzar qualsevol altra modificació que la teva portada necessite. Una vegada que hages realitzat aquestes 4 tasques, hauràs creat allò que et servirà de gran punt d'inici: el teu wiki lluirà més amigable i estarà preparat per a rebre visitants. Ara podràs invitar a alguns amics per a que t'ajuden a crear les pròximes vint pàgines i a expandir les que ja has creat. Segueix així! Mentre més pàgines crees i enllaços a altres, més ràpid aconseguiràs que qui busque per "One Piece Català Wiki" trobe el teu projecte als motors de cerca, llegeixin el teu contingut i s'unisquen a l'edició d'articles. Si tens més preguntes, hem creat un complet conjunt de pàgines d'ajuda per a que consultes. També pots enviar-nos altre correu electrònic a través d'aquest . No oblides revisar altres wikis de Wikia per a que veges més idees de disseny, organització de pàgines i molts altres detalls. Gaudix-lo! I si vols estar al dia amb totes les novetats de Wikia, noves funcionalitats, notícies, concursos o projectes, no oblides subscriure't al nostre maillist!! Els millors desitjos, Sannse Texto en negrita Hola! Soc un usuari de la wiki en castellà, pero mirare si puc venir aqui i fer algunes edicions ^^''' Hola Soc en Grandpiece administrador de la española, y he vist la majoria de capitols de One Piece en catala,t´ajudare si t´apetix. Si en nomines administrador puc ajudarte a crear una pagina per als administradors entre altres coses y entrar frecuentment per ajudarte. Una wiki en catala.K be, Si no fos ara administratiua a la española de segur que la hauria creat. El millor es k un altre cop em parles a la meua http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuari_Discussi%C3%B3:Grandpiece discusió, per a ke reba el mensaje Ya t´agregat comprobau, pero el tinc k deixar per hui si tinteresa k el cree alguna plantilla enviau al meu correu y en parles de crear la administracio y formar part amb tu. Hola GrandPiece Dios! no sabia que el famós Grandpiece de la wiki española fos català. Ara m'has sorpres xD. Sobre ser administrador i tot aixo primer en vull parlar amb tu, agregam al msn: marc_rp8@hotmail.com Moltes gracies de pasar-te per aqui ^^ -- 20:15, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) veig que ja comences a fer! molt be xd. Putser si qe millor parlem desde la teva discussio xD, ja mas agregat? pos jo no e rebut res... Moltes coes Hola! Ja e creat el personatge de Law i le editat molt, i creare molts més personatges... Però et vull demanar una cosa, em pots fer las plantillas tu? Es que ami no s'ham dona molt bé... Per cert, tinc 12 anys XD --link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 19:28, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) xD No et pensis que jo en tinc 13 xD (daki un mes 14 :P). A mi les plantilles pos be... li e agafat el trucu xd. Ara no tinc masa temps pro kuan tingui una estona les fare (suposo qe el dijous, divendres i cap de setmana). Per feru tant sols agafes una qualsevol i l'edites com vols que sigui (a la pagina de la plantilla, no a la pagina de l'article! I a la pagina de la plantilla has de posar Categoria:Plantilles que et porti a la llista de plantilles Categoria:Plantilles!) Gracies per tot ^^ Creeuvos una pagina d'usuari encara que sigui posant "Hola", almenys que no surti en vermell (osigui qe no existeix xd). -- 20:15, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola si que soc de la wiki espanyola, pero també m'agradaria col.laborar en aquesta,sobretot en el meu personatge preferit.Aixi que faré el que pugui. --link=Usuario Discusión:FAN1 nefertari vivi 20:09, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) Ve molta gent XD Pero bueno, millor que millor. Per cert, algun dia el dedicare a fer totas las fruitas de diable, i posar-hi una imatge que et situi el seu poder ^^ --link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law 20:47, oct 18, 2010 (UTC) Si ja veig que la cosa s'anima ^^. Aixo de les fruites del diable, pos fa temps qe u vull fer pro mai no trobo el moment o despres no menrecordo... Si algu o pogues fer aniria perfecte, ja que s'entendrien totes molt millor i a més guanyariem 100 articles per la cara xD Gracies a tots -- 11:50, oct 19, 2010 (UTC) Mensatge de Grandpiece El cree una pagina per a la administracio? Si t´interesa disme si vols de nom Portal de la Comunitat o Administradors. Ara tinc k anarmen aixi k per a dema per la vesprada te la puc deixar crea, si interesa contestam a la discusio de la wiki española de One PIECe para k mentere k aci encara no funciona aço del tot be. La administracio sol estar en un tipus de pagina especial, no en tinc ni idea de kom es fa cuan tinga mes informacio t´avisare. Heu lamente molt pero a partir de dema o el diumenge no tornare a pasar en molts mesos, si t´interesa la pagina de administracio es una pagina de projecte segons he vist en la wiki española, millor k vages alli y li preguntes a Tipo de Incognito a la seua discusio, posanli un enlláç a la wiki. EL LINK NO VA xd El link no va... i si em poguesis fer la pagina d'administrador em faries un favor, que jo realment nose que vol dir, Per a que serveix? Hola Sóc en Piece_enrik, i no acostumo anar al la wikia espanyola, sóc de l'anglesa. La part de One Piece que en se més són els personatges que surten poc xD. Administracio Et vaig a crear la pagina de la administracio, Portal de la Comunitat(pots cambiarli el nom mes tard, li pose un nom paregut al de la española) Encara no tinc ni idea de kom fer una pagina de proyecte(no man contestat), pero al menys la tens crea, al ser administrador pots protegir la pagina k vullgis per a k soles pugin tocarla els administradors. Ya esta creada la administracio.. Kuan sapia com fer una pagina especial la traslade de lloc, si em permets puc ser el primer administrador k nombres, el prometo pasar mes per aki. Grandpiece Ok Et fare administrador, pro primer vull veure la pagina xd, i tambe magradaria parlar sobre la administracio amb tu un dia qe et conectis al msn ya parlarem -- 14:49, oct 22, 2010 (UTC) Aquesta Portal de la Comunitat aquesta es la pagina, si vols cambies el nom y li poses administració. Et´s tu ki ma convidat al Facebook? Grandpiece Plantilla isla cielo ejemplo He creat en Crocodile pero alguna cosa surt mal,entra a la pagina si vols y veuras que alguns apartats estan escrits y no hi surt res, deu ser cosa de la plantilla, si entres abans que yo mira la Plantilla:Banda Baroque, pasare dema a veureu o mes tard. Traslladat, ara la pagina de la administració ya es una pagina de proyecte, nomes faltaba que li poses el nom de la wiki al davant amb Mover li he cambiat el nom. Si t´interesa hauries de protegir la página amb Proteger per a evitar vandalisme, pots protegir-la per a que els usuaris no registrats y pugin escriure a la pagina, o que sols hi puga escriure a ella els administradors. ^^ Ta kedat de conya GrandPiece ^^, em penso que et fare administrador. Ara la retocare una miketa que magrada molt ^^, i sobre el Facebook pues pot ser pk e invitat a tots els del msn i els que no tenen pos el facebook els a invitat automaticament. Gracies per tot ^^ -- 10:08, oct 24, 2010 (UTC) Crocodile He arreglat la plantilla per la baroque Works, pero per error ara hi surt la informacio en roig, t´agrada o t´agra un atre color? Per a elegir els colors sempre entro a la paleta de colors si no ti agrada el color roig que hi ha a la informacio de Crocodile demana que el cambii per un d´aqui. hI HAURA K inventar alguna plantilla com la de la española en obras para k no el toquin un article k no hi has acabat, ya k estic millorant la pagina dels Pirates d'en Buggy. Ya la tinc,ara el deixo fins mes tard, mirala. Servira per a poder editar un article con yo el dels pirates Buggy sense que toquin la pagina, es aquesta plantilla. Grandpiece Plantilles Magraden molt les plantilles que fas i els colors ya estan be. I tens rao, san de fer noves plantilles per noves tripulacions i penso que quan un usuari vol crear un nou, sobretot, personatge ha de posar una plantilla. Les plantilles estan a Categoria:Plantilles i si no esta feta doncs sagafa una qualsevol i es canvien els colors. Per més info: Ajuda:Tingues en compte... -- 16:25, oct 25, 2010 (UTC) familia Arlong No hi sabia que ya hi habies creat una plantilla per als membres de tripulació D´ Arlong, ni tans sols que ya hi estaba la pagina d´Arlong, ya que hui hi he creat una plantilla per als membres de la seua tripulació. Elegiex quina t´agrada mes si la teua d´Arlong o la meua Plantilla: Familia Arlong que hi ha a la pagina Família Arlong y m´ho dius per si decideixes quedarte amb la primera per borrar la segona encara que es bona. Dins de poc no hi entrare(temporalment) durant un mes o dos, per estudiar pels examens y per les festes de nadal que pot ser pasare fora de casa. Usuari:Grandpiece Plantilles A mi personalment magrada més la meva, nomes pel fet que els colors sassemblen més els de l'arlong i tambe es canvia una mica de colors, ja que el blau aquest no es fa servir molt. De la teva magrada els colors de la part de dalt, on hi ha la bandera. Si vols canvia el color de la part de dalt de la meva i aixi fem una combinacio de les dues :) I sobre l'ausencia: Que tinguis molta sort en els examens i estudia molt ;) -- 12:23, oct 26, 2010 (UTC) Gracies Gracies pels teus anims, els examens que mes em preocupen tardaran un temps y pasare per aqui, he modificat la plantilla d´Arlong y he cambiat la bandera que em pareix que la meua s´hi vea mes, he cambiat la plantilla que vaig crear de moment per a utilitzar en tritons, si hi veus utilidad per una altra cosa m´hu dius. Pots accedir a la meua discusió desde aquesta imatge, aixi em donara conte si m´hi envies algun misatge. Per hui et deixo, hi he pensat en fer una tabla en els distints hakis al apartat usuaris per a que quedi be y modern y posar a en Ruffy y a altres que utilitzen Haki la categoría Usuaris de Haki com a la inglesa per a comenzar aplicar aquesta semana. -- 16:53, oct 20, 2010 (UTC) Si ara em poso a posar els personatges de haki a una categoria. Per cert, quan facis una plantilla posa Categoria:Plantilles , perquè si no poses el a l'article on hi hagi la plantilla apareixera l'article dins la Categoria de Plantilles. Nose si u entens perque l'explicacio l'he fet un lio ^^ xd -- 17:03, oct 26, 2010 (UTC) Ajuda, plantilles Ya ho se hu vaig borrar sense voler. Podries ferme un favor y entrar en aquesta dirrecio de la española y triar el segon Logo. El primer el del vaixell y el tercer es el mateix pero amb un aspecte mes infantil...... El segon pareix en Ruffy per aixo voldria que si pugeres t´acostares y el votares. Dintre de poc creare una plantilla per als pirates d´en Barbablanca. -Hi haura que crea plantilles per a personatges de L´East Blue, no podem posar plantilles diferentes per un personatge de l´illa de Nami que a un a Kaya. -- 16:53, oct 20, 2010 (UTC) Votacio ya e votat a la wikia española y una cosa: Trafalgar D. Law más copiat la firma! xD Grandpiece sobre lo de las plantillas del East Blue: per personatges menys qe secundaris, tipo Nojiko, Banchina, Genzo, etc, utilitza la Plantilla:Simple. Més facil: vas a la Banchina i copies la plantilla d'alla, que es la simple amb els colors blaus (qe desde sempre els personatges del east blue secundaris els he fet blaus xd). Algun altre dubte i mu dius. 16:15, oct 27, 2010 (UTC) jajajaja No,ho has de mirar molt be, la meva cabra (concretament la campana) te una tonalitat de un 2.76% comparat amb la teva jaja xd bueno si qe son diferents vamos jejeje Ciutats o illes Per a les ciutats com Water Seven utilitze tambe la plantilla que te la mare d´Usopp Mes val que em contestes a la meua discusió desde la foto d´en Franky aixi sabre que tinc un nou misatge Vols que el trobi la imatge del mapa de Alabasta en color, en pocs minuts hu puc copiar de algun capitol o t´interesa mes el que esta perque hi posa la localitzacio de mes llocs? -- 16:53, oct 29, 2010 (UTC) . Si la puguises trobar en color pos millor qe millor, pero que es vegi be, ja que si no es veies be deixem la que hi ha. Encarregat tu de tot aixo, i quan la canviïs posa la que hi ha en algun altre lloc de l'article. -- 18:26, oct 29, 2010 (UTC) Ray Hi ha alguna cosa que hi falla a la pagina de Rayleigh, no m´hiu surt tota la informació y he copiat la plantilla que hi havia a Roger, pots mirar si el problema es que hi falta algun simbol? Ya hi he creat la Plantilla:Barbablanca tripulació, el color roig y el groc a la plantilla els hi posat de la capa, de moment nomes ho he posat a Edward Newgate, els colors son bons y part del seu vestuari,encara que si no t´agraden cambials de lloc o borrals. -- 15:33, oct 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Molt bona plantilla!! ;) 19:02, oct 30, 2010 (UTC)